Between The Middle
by Th3xMadxHatt3r
Summary: Kera is an American girl, horribly poor and orphaned. She lives by herself, and her only friends are her favorite ANIMEs. She finds herself in the world of Death Note, just because of an electrical storm. She ends up by Watari's establishment. LxOC.
1. Simply Alone

I really wasn't a big fan of being popular. What was so wrong with that? I tried, once, to be a social person. I ended up losing what was most dear to me.

I'm now a seventeen year old orphan, living all by myself in a shack of a house, in Washington. I've lived in the United States of America ever since I was four years old. My origional birth was in Europe. I don't recall where, though.

Beside the point, I am alive, an orphan, and alone. My only friends are my manga, reading books, and tv. I was currently sitting on my foor, cross-legged and hunching over to watch the tv, which also set on the floor. I was scooping out the last small bit of my ramen cup. Soon, I'd either have to go without cable for a week, or I'd starve for a week. My job's paycheck has already been spent for rent of this one bathroom, one master bedroom (which I use as the 'living room'), a tiny kitchen, and a small garrage, only to be considered as a cramped junior room. I was only able to fit my dad's old motorcycle I inherited inside.

I stood up, throwing away my ramen cup as I walked into the tight-fit kitchen, setting my spoon in the sink. My fingers reached out, opening the mini-bar refridgerator. I only had a cup of milk left. I took a simple, small sip of it, then shut it and headed to my clean clothes pile.

I dug through the small pile, feeling my eyes brim with tears. I didn't know why I cried on occasions like these. I just simply pulled out blue jeans and a over-sized t-shirt. The shirt was plain white. I changed into the clothes and stuffed my socked feet into my beat-up sneakers.

Outside, the air was clean, but the sun was unable to reach my shack, for there were trees covered my pitiful yard. My eyes fell down to my motorcycle, which had a flat tire, beside my beaten-up mailbox. "Damn it, not now!" I had work, which was a few blocks away. It wasn't really smart to walk. I stuffed my hands into my jean pockets, glancing to my sneakers. There was a small hole near my laces, which meant these will have to be thrown out soon.

I knelt beside my motorcycle, quickly switching this tire with the spare attatched to the back seat. I frowned as I procceded with my work.

Thirty minutes later, I was at my work, cashiering for a small family Drug Store. The owner, my boss, is an old man. He's about fifty six years old. His wife died seven years ago, only leaving his son, who worked with me.

"Rhode's here!" I rolled my eyes and handed the cutomser his change as the owner's son waltzed up to the counter, a goofy grin on his face. "Heya, Kera. How's it goin'?" I chose to ignore him at first, which he really hates.

He ended up climbing ontop of the glass counter, sitting comfortably beside me as I counted out the money in the register. "Boss, we need more nickles," I said, loud enough to the boss in his office to hear. Rhode pouts and began kicking his legs against the counter. "Rhode, please quit!" I slapped his thigh, a firm frown on my face. Imagine, this guy is nineteen. He looked at me with such shock. I sighed and apologized, just before heading to the back of the store.

Inventory wasn't fun, but it passed time. No one came to bother me, or to alert me that my shift was almost over. I just kept counting. "Kera . . . ?" I jolted slightly, knocking over a box full of fishing bait. "Ah, Rhode!" I spun around, glaring at the blondie. "Sorry! Just telling you that we're closing up now."

Back home, I sat infront of my tv, tuning it onto Adult Swim. I was waiting until Death Note came on, so I could watch it, then Kekkashi. I was really into ANIME, but didn't prefur one over the other. I was munching on a burnt piece of toast, hunching into the same position as before. My ugly, cheap home phone didn't have any messages on it, which didn't surprise me.

I was alone ever since I was twelve years old. It hadn't really bothered me. I just . . . Delt with it. The orphanariun that I went to, turned me out when I was sixteen. Which, of course, was against the law. They hated me, and always have. I loved the children there like they should of been. The owners didn't like that.

My eyes felt heavy. I didn't want to go to sleep without knowing what Near was going to do next. The last episode I saw, was when Near decided to meet up with Light Yagami, otherwise known as Kira. Right before the show started, the electricity blew out. I was left in complete darkness.


	2. Not On Purpose

**I do not own Death Note. Thanks to the people who viewed this and gave me comments on how to make it better. It really helps! - Th3xMadxHatt3r 3**

Since the electricity was out, that meant that I had to go outside, in the freezing darkness, to fix the electric cord. This happens every so often, but usually, in the daytime. I thought silently to myself. Either I can go to sleep, and fix it later, or now. I sighed and reached for my ratty old jacket.

It wasn't as dark as I thought. I guess it was because of the full moon's light, peeking throughout the clouds. I let out a breath of air, watching as it fogged up and blew away in the small breeze. "Where's the stupid chord," I asked myself, pushing my black hair from my eyes. It usually was wrapped in a few circles around a stick I found. It was stuck in the ground, right by the back door.

I managed to get to my hands and knees, patting all around the grassy floor. I could see the stick, but not the wire. What had happened to it?

While I searched, my mind went to several things I regretted. I never called the police, I never pointed out his face, I never called child abuse, I never-

The wire was snapped in half. "Oh no . . ." I sat on my legs, tears once again filling my eyes. I felt so helpless. "Just connect it, Kera. See what happens . . ." I carefully picked up both pieces, frowning as I began to connect the small little things inside the wire. I kept glancing to my house for the light's to shine back on, but nothing so far. Without noticing, I connected two different wire.

I was sure my scream scared even the toughest wild life. The two wires at first just sparked, but then they caused a surge of electricity to shoot into my body. My eyes widened as the pain began to numb down. The world spun, and I finally decided to fall asleep.

Not on purpose, of course.

~ Later

While in unconsciousness, my mind fixed up a dream land, which surprisingly, didn't make me jolt awake. I was standing beside Near, also in-front of Kera, aka Light Yagami. Apparently, I was Near's bodyguard, for I was wearing a full-on leather cop uniform with several guns strapped around my waist. My hands held a larger gun, it looked like a machine gun. I was staring into Light's eyes with pure intent.

**"Time to die, Yagami," I said in a calm voice, tilting my head to my left. His face was full of shock. "Kera-Chan . . ." He looked as if his heart was torn. I held up my gun and pointed it towards him. "Whatever you're trying to trick me into, it ends now," I replied, watching as Near stood up and twirled a lock of his white hair.**

"Settle down, Kera-Chan." I glanced to Near, making sure I saw his expression. It was masked by his dark yes. "It seems Kira has fallen for you, just as planned, correct?"

"Kera?" I dropped my weapon, confused. "What? Light? Near? Love?" I stepped back, finding the police surrounding me, in case I fainted. Near smirked to Light as he walked over to my side. "Sadly, she's spoken for, isn't that right, Kera?" I sat onto my legs, feeling Near's hands take off my gloves. On my left hand, third finger, was a wedding band. "What the hell is going on," Light and I shouted. Near slowly helped me to my feet.

"Of course you wouldn't understand, would you? Kera has been married to L for quite sometime. Because you killed him, she sought revenge. You successfully helped in that plan, Kira. You fell head over heels for her, didn't you? And let me guess, you haven't even kiss her." I kept my gaze to my ring. I felt everything in me shake in fear. "Kera . . . We were suppose to make a new world together!" Light took a step forward. I looked up to him with surprise. "Isn't that what you said to Misa and the other girl?" He stepped in-front of me, gathering my hands in his. "I love you, though. Truly, I do! How come L always ruins things for me!" His held my fingers to his lips.

"How can you even think about starting a new world? Haven't you ever heard of forgiveness?" Light's eyes searched my face. He seemed to be deciding whether or not to trust me. "I suggest you leave her be and take your Death Sentence, Kira. She's already married, and doesn't want to be with a vile villain such as yourself," he said in his monotone. "Just shut up, Near! You don't know how it is to love!" I immediately pulled away from Light and slapped him across the face. "Take that back! You selfish bastard! You don't know anything about him," I growled, picking out a random gun from my belt.

"Goodbye, Kira," I yelled, pulling the trigger. I shot Light right in the shoulder. I kept shooting, no satisfaction in my system yet. "Kera, stop." I let go of my gun, just to make sure I could stop. Most of the shots I missed, but that was because I closed my eyes. "Sorry," I said, watching Light fall to his knees. "It's alright," Near replied, gesturing me to finish Kira. I knelt in-front of Light.

"You shouldn't of fucked with my marriage, you bastard." I had honestly no idea what I was saying, but I just said it anyways. Light was sobbing as I grabbed his chin. "Can't wait, huh? Nothingness sounds nice." Everyone watched as I kissed his lips lightly, making Light feel slightly better. It all ended when I picked up my gun and used the last bullet to hit him in the heart. He dropped back, finally dead. "Good job, Kera-" Matsuda paused as I raised the gun to my head. "Kera, no-!"  
**BANG!**

That's about when I felt consciousness bubbling up. I could feel the ground beneath me. There was snow . . . and grass . . . and a shoe . . .

Wait a minute.

My fingertips were touching a shoe top. Apparently, someone had found me. He/Her began to touch my neck, trying to find a vital area. I coughed lightly, finding it hard to breathe.

"She's alive." _That sounded like a little boy's voice_, I thought. Two arms lifted me upward, cradling my body against his chest. I curled my body, shivering violently. He released a small breath of relief. I was still unclear to three things.  
1.) Why was there snow in the summer?  
2.) Why was there a little boy wandering around?  
3.) Where the hell was this guy taking me?  
I really couldn't get answers for those things. Why, you may ask? Well, I fell asleep.


	3. We'll Call You, KChan!

**I do not own Death Note. Thanks to the people who viewed this and gave me comments on how to make it better. It really helps! - Th3xMadxHatt3r 3**

I faint alot, don't I? My mind is one fragile state. I still could feel things around me, but I couldn't really comprehend what it was. When I finally woke up, I was staring at my hero.

He was a young boy, around the age of thirteen. He had brown hair, and lighter brown eyes. His hair wasn't that long, just shaggy. His skin seemed like a lively pale, which was fine with me. I was really happy with this person right now.

His eyes met mine, and he smiled. "Hey B! She's awake!" I heard footsteps hurry to where I was. My eyes widened. _L? _My mind turned in several directions. _No, this wasn't L . . . It was BB. L's backup_. I could tell the difference easily. He didn't really haunch over, nor was his eyes the black and blue L had. "Heya, you! I found you outside. Lucky A's strong enough, because, well, I'm not that strong." He knelt down to where my head was, making me slightly uncomfortable. I knew what those eyes could do.

"Thank you both," I said. Hold up. My voice . . . It sounded that of a teen's. "Excuse me," I asked lightly to either of them, "can you lead me to the bathroom? If you wish, that is." The two quickly helped me to my feet and lead me throughout the hallways. "This is the orphanage . . ."

"That's right! How'd you know?" I glanced to A, who seemed very friendly. I took a look to B also. He was curious, but barely showed it. "I heard about it. I'm from . . . The lighter area of Winchester," I lied, sighing in relief as A opened a door. It was a bathroom. "Oh cool! Here, we'll be in that last room down the hall, OK?" I nodded and watched them run off, laughing as they went.

I took no time at all to do my business, then stare at my reflection in horror. _M-my hair . . . My body! _I covered my mouth before I could scream. My body was similar to that of a thirteen year old girl. My clothes were the same, but they were kinda big on me. My hair had also grown to my lower back. My skin was still the ghostly pale it had always been, and my eyes were slightly brighter, but other than that, every thing's changed.

Not wanting to make A and B worry, I washed my hands and then headed for the room they were speaking off.

It ended up being on of the many play rooms in the orphanage. A and B were kneeling on the floor, playing with Legos. "Thank you, again," I said, bowing my body from the waist, up. A smiled. "You're welcome! What's your name, anyways?"_ Should I give them my real name, or a made-up one? _I sat down beside A, a small grin on my face. "I only have one name, and it's Kera." B's eyes were suddenly looking above me. He seemed troubled.

"Oh, that's a pretty name! We'll call you K. We have to use aliases around here so we won't be killed later." I nodded in understanding, fixating myself to where I can reach the Legos with no problem. "Why are you wearing pajamas?" I glanced to B as I was taking off my jacket. I had to think of an excuse.

"Actually, I don't really know," I answered, shrugging my shoulders. A frowned and stared at me. I wiggled in my spot under their eyes. "How come you don't remember, K-Chan?"

"I guess it's because I have a fragile mind," I answered, glancing to the door as it opened. "Hello Roger," both boys called, standing up. I also got to my feet, smiling at the aging man. "Ah, you're awake."

"Her name is Kera, but we're calling her K-Chan! She doesn't remember what happened to her, but she says she lives-" B covered A's mouth, getting annoyed by his mouth. "Doesn't remember, you say?" I nodded and walked over to him. I stared up in his eyes and smiled brightly. "Please to meet you, Roger!" I reached out my hand. He grunted and shook it quickly. "L's almost here. Make sure you greet him."

So, we ended up in the kitchen, and Roger in his office. I wanted to bake a cake, but I couldn't raise suspicion about L's likings. "K-Chan! L likes sweets, you wanna bake any?" A smile spread on my lips as I had the perfect idea in mind. "Of course! Let's get started."

~ Later  
I wiped a bit of flour off my forehead, smiling. It was a three layered cake. Vanilla, strawberry, then chocolate. I pulled my hair upward, and thanks to A, tied it with a ribbon. "B, A. Would you guys like to help me finish it?" Both boys jumped at the opportunity to help. I gave A the butter cream, then B received a packet of strawberries. "We rarely do this, but L was on a very important case! He could of been killed, but he wasn't!" I smiled as A ranted on. I stuffed chocolate icing into the decorator packet, preparing to write and make magic happen.

It ended up looking like a fancy cake. I finished the touch with some strawberry shavings on top of the decorations. B couldn't help himself, and stole some of the strawberries, then ate them. I giggled and picked up the cake, walking back into the living room.

I had just set down the cake, when the front door open. I dusted my hand on my pj pants and bowed. "Welcome back!"


	4. Like A House Wife

**I do not own Death Note. Thanks to the people who viewed this and gave me comments on how to make it better. It really helps! - Th3xMadxHatt3r**

Note: This is in 3rd P.O.V.

Watari and L both stared at K with heavy confusion. Kera tilted her head and closed her eyes, bowing once more. "L! Welcome back," A yelled, giving his friend a hug. L smiled softly, but his eyes never left the new girl, who decided to cut the cake. B walked out of the kitchen, handing K a knife. "Be careful, K-Chan," B said as he gently moved behind her, taking her hand with the knife under his. He whispered into her ear and moved the knife to cut it perfectly.

L found himself jealous. He was the top kid here, and B just moved on the new girl. She was very pretty, and had a very . . . Developed figure. "Who's that?" Watari smiled softly, heading towards L's room to put his things away. "That's Kera! We call her K-Chan, though!" A pulled L towards K and B, who had fixed four small plates of cake. K sat down on the sofa, along with B. There was one cushion left, so A took it and let L sit in his armchair. "Hello, K-Chan," L said, picking up his preferred plate of cake. K smiled and offered him a fork, which he took with gratitude.

"Hello, L-Kun," she replied, her smile practically glowing. L sent a small smile back, making B frown. "We saved K-Chan from death, didn't we, K?" B was rubbing that fact into L's face. The older of the two rolled his eyes, but K nodded to B.

Everyone had ate their cake, and was now watching the news out of boredom. K stood up and headed into the kitchen. Every boy watched her carefully, that is, until she disappeared behind the refrigerator door. "Anyone else want a drink," she hollered, glancing to see the boys. "I'll help you, K-Chan!" A scrambled to his feet, then ran into the kitchen.

While they took their time, the two who stayed in the living room, suddenly had their eyes on one another. "What's that look for," L asked, his eyes burning with anger. He hated when B acted so superior. "You should know, since you're so smart," B replied.

"I don't even know her, and neither do you. Don't act if she's your toy." L gathered up the plates and set them in the middle of the table. "Shut up! You can't tell me what to do!"

"Sure I can, _Backup_." L smirked as B's eyes widened. He even saw the red-eyed boy's jaw clinch. "What was that?"

"Backup."

"**Rrrahh**!"

~  
Kera glanced over her shoulder as B screamed. She soon heard glass shatter and chairs turn over. "What's going on!" She ran into the living room, completely surprised. B and L were on the ground, surrounded by a mess. B was on top, throwing punches as L covered his face with his arms. "B, _stop it_!" Kera dove to B's side, her arms wrapping themselves around B's whole body, locking his arms under hers.

L peeked through his arms, noticing how B's whole body calmed as Kera hugged him to her. "Sorry," he mumbled, standing up and stepping away. Kera let him go, making sure that L was alright and standing. "**Idiots**!"

Watari and Roger came in to see what was happening. They both were caught by surprise as Kera hit B and L's head with her fists. "L! You shouldn't of provoked him! And B! You could of said nothing or walked away! Stop acting like babies and clean this mess up! _Now_!" The young boys immediately began fixing things back to normal. Kera went back into the kitchen. Watari chuckled when the boys stuck their tongue at one another. "Hey! I see you two!" They jolted and got back to cleaning.

~  
"Bed time, kids," Watari said, alerting Kera to her senses. She got to her feet and yawned. "K, I'm sure you wouldn't mind sleeping in A's room until we furnish a proper one for you." Kera nodded with a smile. A yelled in happiness and grabbed Kera's hand, dragging her up the long staircase.

**~ Morning**  
"Hey, K-Chan! Time to get up-!" A poked the sleeping bag, finding it to be stuffed with a pillow. Kera had left the room. He quickly headed downstairs, automatically waking both B and L. They followed after him, wondering what was the matter.

When A and the two followers ran into the kitchen, they saw K laughing at something Watari said. Their supervisor was already feasting on some fresh pancakes. Three more plates awaited, but empty. One had vanilla icing to the side, another had cherry-favorite jam, and the last had chocolate chips.

They all glanced to one-another, making sure they saw what the other did. "Hello! Glad you're awake now. How many pancakes do you guys want?" Their jaws dropped as Kera came towards them, her body fitted into one of L's white shirts and B's pants. She wore a cute apron over it, making the boys blush, except A. "Wow, Kera-Chan! You look like a house-wife," A chanted, sitting in the chair with the chocolate-chip pancakes.

"Well, don't just stand there! Common and eat!" She giggled and grabbed both boy's hands, pulling them to their personalized plates.

While they ate, Kera leaned against the counter facing them, her arms folded over one-another. The boys met her gaze, then quickly lost contact. "Enjoying them?" A nodded excitingly, saying things with his mouth full. The other boys simply hummed an agreement. Watari cleaned his face up and headed to his office. "L-Kuuuun~!" B frowned as Kera skipped around the counter and wrapped her arms around one of L's. The older detective blinked his eyes, staring straight at the girl. "I was wondering if you'd give me a tour of this place! Pllleeeassseee?" L smiled and gulped down the rest of his breakfast. Kera smiled as he got off his chair and lead her into the living room. "Just a moment, K-Chan." L popped his head into the kitchen, sticking his tongue out at B.


End file.
